One season
by ghostthebandit
Summary: I am Ghost. I live in a world where people shoot on sight. TAKES PLACE DURING SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sit there as still as a rock on the icy mountain. I stare through the scope of my L115A3 AWP, which I painted white. Then I see two survivors 600 meters away. I zero my rifle, and calculate the wind age. I take the first shot. One survivors head is a bloody explosion. The other is looking around franticly. I take my second shot, making him drop down like a ragdoll. I back away from my position. I take out a few zombies with my silenced USP .45. Then I see another group. 5 minutes later they are all on the ground dead. Then I hear footsteps behind me. I pull out my honey badger, and light the poor fucker up. Oh well. That's my life for you. Death, Gore, and loneliness.

My name is ghost and I am a mountain bandit.

OC ghost: White fur, wolf, and silver eyes. Brave and strong.


	2. Chapter 1: My Life

One season Chap 1.

I am ghost kerechov. Ive been wondering alone for 2 months. 2 months ago my girlfriend Janice was raped and killed right in front of me as I was being restrained. I was weak then. But I grew a hatred for the weak that shaped who I am. I am a lone wolf bandit.

….

I spotted a group of 5 survivors 50 feet away. I pulled out me karambit, I closed in for the kill. I grabbed one and gave him a slash through his spine. The poor guy didn't even have time to scream. 2 others turned around, raising their weapons. I shot them instantly. The last one pulled out his knife. We circled each other, giving menacing growls. He took a slash at me. I caught it and twisted his arm. I quickly sliced him through his forehead. "Well, none of you put up a fight, now did you?" I spat with venom. I left the scene to go back to camp.

….. when I came back, 4 bandits were looting it. I pulled out my honey badger, lighting the first one up like a fucking Christmas tree. He screamed as my bullets entered his skin and blood poured out from those holes. "You lot picked the wrong guy to fuck with." I said with hate. "Now im going to kill you and enjoy every minute of it." I shot two more guys, broke the last ones legs, and threw him off a cliff. "Your fault." I said blandly. Then I went back to camp.

….

I was eating some steak I stole from another camp. I have a fire place, a cache, a camping trailer, 3 tents, and a storage tent. I heard foot steps, so I turned around, raised my USP and shot the guy through the head. He fell on the ground, with half of his head missing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hold-up

Chapter 3 new oc: winter

White wolf with black tips on ears, ice blue eyes.

Winters POV:

I have been hearing gunshots for quite a few days now. I decide to investigate. I bring my AK47.

2 hour later.

I find the mans camp, he has everything. Not to mention hes quite handsome. Hes a white wolf with silver eyes, and perfectly toned muscles. I see another man approach his camp. The wolf stands up and shoots the man through the head. I stand there shocked as he stripes the other man clean. I sit there and begin to cry.

Ghostes POV

I could have sworn I heard crying coming from the bush I was staring at. I pick up my Honey Badger, point it at the bush. "I know youre there. Come out with your hands on your head." I say calmly.

Winters POV

I thought I was safe. But then, he picks up his gun, walks over to the bush I am in. Then he aims it at me. "I know you're there. Come out with your hands on your head." He says calmly. I drop my gun and came out of the bush. His jaw drops right then, but he quickly recovers. "On the ground" He says. I kneel. He puts his gun barrel against my head.

Ghost's POV

I am about ready to shoot this girl. But then thought flow through my head. What did she do to me? Why does she deserve this? I look down. She begs me with her eyes not to kill her. Tears flow out of her eyes. She's innocent, I hear in my mind. I lower my gun and look her in the eyes.

….

Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, I have to make the chaps longer. :P Any way, stay tuned!

-Ghost Kerechov.


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Meeting Jackal

Chapter 4:Training & the desert warrior.

New oc: Jackal: Tan wolf with black spots. Brave and silly. White underbelly, amber eyes.

Winters POV

I woke up. God I haven't felt a better sleep in my life. I got up, put my clothes on, and head down to the main room. On the way, I hear the shower running. I figure Its Ghost, so I continue my walk. When I get there, I smell a sweet aroma. I look on the stove. There's something ive never seen before. I pick it up, and put it on some silverware. I take a bite, and I feel my mouth is about to explode. It was _amazing._ I quickly eat every last bit of it. I didn't realize Ghost snuck up behind me. He yelled "BOO" and I practically jumped out of my skin. He fell on the floor laughing. I scolded him. "Sorry" He said. "Now listen up, I am going to train you until you cough out your own heart." "How come?" I asked. "Because I don't like having weak friends." He said coldly. "ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!?" I screamed. "Guess I am." He said unashamed. "Let me show you strong" I said as I charged at him. He quickly grabbed my neck and threw me against the ground. "I think I just corrected you" He said while grinned. "Ok… you win. When do we begin?" I ask. "In 10 minutes." He says. I turn around to get ready, but he stops me. "Did you enjoy the pancakes?" He asks. "Yes" I reply. "Good. Ill make you more if you do well." He says.

…

"Ok, listen up, I want 20 perfect pushups. NOW!" Ghost screamed. By the 15th one im nearly crying. When I finish, I fall on the ground gasping for breath. "ARE YOU THAT FUCKING WEAK? THAT WAS 1/10 OF THE WARMUP!" Ghost screamed. "NOW GIVE ME 50 JUMPING JACKS! YOU DO ONE MESSUP PUPPY, ILL MAKE YOU GO RUNNING FOR YOUR KENNEL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! Ghost screamed in my ear. "SIR YES SIR" I shouted. "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU USELESS WANKER!?" Ghost screamed at me. "SIR YES SIR!" I SCREAMED. After 3 hours of PT, I was exsuasted. Then we got to hand to hand combat. Ghost blocked every single one of my jabs. Then we went to the shooting range, which I was good at, then a 10 mile run. We did this every day for 1 month strait.

….

Its been a month since I started training with ghost. I was looking for him, when I found him. He was under a waterfall meditating while the ice cold water pounded on his head. "Ghost what are you doing?" I ask. No response. I kicked him out of anger, and my foot hurt like hell. "God, he's handsome" I thought as I looked at him. "But ill never get a boy like ghost" I thought sadly.

Ghosts POV

After Winter tried to stop me, I looked her in the eyes. "Yes?" I asked irritated. "So are we going to train?" She asked. "Nope. You passed." I said. She squealed out of delight, then we heard a jeep pull up. I looked to the right to see my friend, Jackal Kiro. He is wearing a tan combat uniform, and tan goggles. He pulls up with a tan Honey Badger on his back. "Yo" He says walking towords me. "Man, where have you been?" I say. "Ghost, do you know him?" Winter asked with a puzzled expression. "Winter, this Jackal. My comrade and friend." I say. "Nice to meet you, Jackal." Winter says, holding out a hand. Jackal accepts it. "Nice to meet you too, Winter." Jackal says.


	5. Chapter 5:New friends and better friends

One season chap 5: New friends and better friends

Elias:Black wolf with green eyes.

Jack: black wolf white ears blue stripe running down back light blue eyes.

Ghost's POV

"Yo mate." Jackal said. "Yes?" I asked. "Elias is in the car, if youre wondering." Jackal said. I walk over to great him. Then I find out hes still asleep. "WAKE UP MAGGOT" I scream, making him jump. "Ah...oh,hey Ghost." Elias said embarrassed. "Its me" I said. "Ok, but theres something we need to tell you." Elias said. He looked in the back, and sure enough, there was a guy sleeping there. He was black with white ears, a blue stripe running down his back. He stirred, then woke up with widened eyes to see us pointing our guns at him. "Out of the car with your hands on your head." I said to the wolf. He knelt, and put his hands on his head. He had a simple tactical vest, and a urban combat uniform. He had light blue eyes. "What is your name?" I asked. "Jack" He replied. "Ok Jack, wrong place, wrong time." I said as I put my gun barrel against his head. Winter pushed my gun down. "Ghost we cant just kill him." Winter said worried. Elias and jackal stood by Winter. Then a shot landed at my feat, followed by a crack. Then I hear machine gun fire behind me. I turned around to see Jack shooting at the sniper. He shoots him, and puts his Galil in the car. "Sorry" He said in a Russian accent. "Don't be sorry. You saved me." I say. "Need anything?" Jackal offers. "A team, any idea where I might find one?" Jack asked. "We are right here" Jackal says. Jack's eyes widen. "Really?" He asks. "Sure thing, you saved me." I reassure him. "THANK YOU!" He says. "Here, need a tent?" I ask. "Sure." He says. I guide to his own tent, giving him a cot and a fireplace. Then me and winter go check out a moutian for possible supplies.

Winters POV

IM SO EXCITED! I FINNALY HAVE SOME ONE ON ONE TIME WITH GHOST! I scream inside my head. We reach the top of the mountain. Then we start getting shot at. I fire, killing the bandit. "Ghost are you ok?" I ask.

Ghost's POV

"Ghost are you ok?" I hear Winter say. "The bandit's dead." I round the courner. I met Winter's nose in a awkward moment, and we back away blushing. I look her in the eyes, and I notice for the first time how Gorges they are. "See something you like?" She says. "Sorry." I say. "Don't be sorry, I think youre eyes are pretty too." She said smiling. "Thanks we should get back to camp." I say. "True." She says.

3 hour time skip.

It was 8 pm now. It was pitch black. Everyone had head back to their tents. Me and Winter were walking to the trailer. I Had brushed my teeth, changed into my shorts, and went to bed.

Winter's POV

I was having trouble sleeping. So, I decided to go see Ghost. "Hey Ghost?" I ask. "Yes?" "Is it ok if I sleep with you? Im having trouble sleeping." I ask. "Ok…..but no funny business." He says winking at me. "Fine." I say teasingly. I sleep there, accidently cuddling up next to him. He unknowingly puts his arm around me as he falls asleep. I lay there, in shock, as the boy of my dreams puts his arm around me. _Life is getting better,_ I think to myself. I drift off to sleep…

…..

Hello my friends! This a great chap….hehe… Anyway, thanks to my friends for letting me use their OCs…. It was a big help. Anyway, I am announcing a Lemon in the future. Have a great day knowing that. Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6:Ghost's pov

Chap 7: Ghost's past

(Start playing pain by three days grace)

"No please….dont….." Janice begged before the bandit shoved into her, taking her purity. She screamed as the bandits raped her, laughed and tortured her. I stood there watching, helpless. When all the bandits finished inside of her, they slit her throat and threw her into a river. They beat me, handcuffed me, and threw me into the same river. "I will not die….." I said. By some miracle the handcuffs broke on a rock, and I swimed back to shore. There was a dead survivor on the shore. I looted him, grabbed his lee Enfield and ammo, and headed along the road.

…..

I watched two bandits torture a survivor, so I took action. I shot one through the head, watching as his body went limp. Before the other bandit could turn round he was dead. I looted them, Getting a AK-47 with a metal folding stock.

(start playing animal I have become by three days grace.)

I turned around to see the survivor pleading to let him free. I put my gun barrel against his head, and pull the trigger.

…..

I saw a hero helping a survivor get out of handcuffs. I raised my AKS, pulling the trigger. Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta! My gun went as I shot the survivor in the chest, destroying his lungs. The hero grabbed his gun and ran, but TA! And I shot him in the leg. I walked up to him, smiling, pulled out my Makarov, and shot him in the head.

….

I was coated in blood. I had just murdered 30 unarmed survivors, and craved more blood. "Well look what we have here" I hear a voice behind me say. In 5 seconds, the bandits are drowning in pools of their own blood. I grin.

….

I wake up to see we have arrived at the campground. Thank god.

…..


	7. Chapter 7: Care package and new love

Chap 8: Care package!

Winters POV

I was at the camp, sitting around the campfire. We Heard a engine running. "What the fuck is that?!" I say. My question was answered when a helicopter went over a open field, dropping a crate. "We should go check it out." Jackal said. We made our way to the field. I had a AK47, elias had a M4A1, Jackal and Ghost had honey Badgers.

…..

We arrived to it with a bloody scene. 3 survivors with M14s were facing a sniper. PEW PEW PEW, and heard to my right, I turned to see ghost with a smoking gun barrel. All the survivors were dead. "We couldn't take any risks." Jackal explains. CRACK! We hear the sniper, and then snow kicks up at our feet. I see the sniper, raise my weapon, and shoot three times….. one of them connecting with the sniper's head. He falls on the ground, dead. "Nice shot" Ghost says grinning. "Thanks." I say. We head to the crate, and take a look at our new gear. I get a UMP45, with a silencer, a flashlight, and a fore grip, and a katana. The katana is white with a blue handle.

…

Ghost's POV

We got back to the camp. We were running low on water, so I head to the pond. To my surprise, I see winter training with her katana, on the rock in the center of the pond. Just then I noticed how pretty she was. She was slim, showing off her curves. She has those beautiful eyes, and the personality to match. She was everything I would want in a girl. I approached the pond. "Hey Ghost, what brings you here?" Winter asks. "Just getting water for the camp." I say.

…..

At dinner, we were singing songs and eating. "Thank you jack! This stuff is good!" Jackal says digging in. "No problem. This would be every night with my team." Jack says. We go our trailer. "Hey Ghost?" Winter asks. "Yes?" I respond. She leans in, and kisses me. I was surprised, but since I love her, I kissed her back.

Winter's POV

"OMG! I AM KISSING THE BOYS OF MY DREAMS, AND HE IS KISSING ME BACK!" I sequel in my mind. I feel his tongue push against my lip, so I allow entrance, and our tongues intertwine. We lay down next to each other, and go to sleep.


End file.
